


I Happen To Think She's Brave

by Destiny_Webster



Category: She-Ra and the Princesses of Power (2018)
Genre: Adora is in Love with Catra (She-Ra), Catra (She-Ra) Redemption, F/F, Somehow a little girl is smarter than a bunch of adults and I love it
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-03
Updated: 2021-01-03
Packaged: 2021-03-13 00:47:24
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,243
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28519626
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Destiny_Webster/pseuds/Destiny_Webster
Summary: Adora goes on a little walk on her own when she overhears some villagers talking badly about Catra. Adora had planned to say something but a little girl decided to do it for her.Can we normalize kids knowing more than an adult sometimes. Just bc you're older doesn't make you smarter dude.
Comments: 2
Kudos: 34





	I Happen To Think She's Brave

Adora had slunk away from the rebellion to get some fresh air. Glimmer had thrown a party to celebrate her and Bow's engagement which also doubled as an anniversary for the war ending.

It had been a year since and Glimmer had always made sure to celebrate but now Glimmer was off the wall with excitement.

And everyone knows that when Glimmer gets off the wall she gets a little... handsy.

It had taken both Bow and Catra to get Glimmer to sit down and drink some water.

After Glimmer had tried to caress Bow on the dance floor, Adora had decided she was going to check out.

So here she was walking around a village.

"I don't know why she isn't locked up in a cell for the crimes she commited!" Some man was saying.

Adora paused.

A woman next to him nodded. "Exactly! She was Hordak's second in command! She's crazy if she thinks one little sacrifice will make up for what she's done! She's destroyed homes!"

Adora growled. It was obvious that they were talking about her girlfriend. Catra. 

Sure she had done bad things in her life but she had done plenty more good. 

Adora was going to go say that.

A little girl who was sitting there sighed. "But she's also fixing them. She spent more than five months making sure all our homes looked exactly the way they did before and personally apologized to everyone in the village."

Adora stepped back to listen. The little girl couldn't be older than twelve with long hair that she had pulled back into a ponytail. Still she seemed smarter than these two adults combined. She could see that Catra was trying.

The man rolled his eyes. "Well that isn't good enough."

The woman nodded. The little girl cocked her head. "Why? Why is fixing all our homes and giving us all apologizes not good enough for you?"

The woman tapped her head on thought. "Because it doesn't erase what she's done. It doesn't mean that she didn't help destroy us."

"She isn't trying to erase it. She isn't trying to bribe you all into forgiving her. She isn't trying to act like she didn't do it. She is trying to show us all that she's remorseful. She's trying to give us back what we lost. Those are two different things."

The man scrunched up his nose. "Well that doesn't change the fact that she was with the Horde."

The little girl almost laughed. "You do realize she was found in a cardboard box when she was a baby. Are you saying that it's her fault her parents left her in a cardboard box as a child?"

The man's face changed. "N-no it just doesn't change the things she's done."

"She isn't trying to change what's she done in the past. She's trying to show that she isn't the same person as she was."

The woman scoffed. "Well it's not good enough!"

"So what would be good enough? You want her to die for you? You want her to live in shame?"

The man's face contorted in anger. "She should be in prison! She's done far to much to be able to change!"

The little girl sighed. "To you. None of us were there on Horde Prime's ship. We weren't there in space and we weren't there when she helped save the world. We can't judge her on her change because we weren't there to see it."

Adora was shocked. This girl was smart. The adults in front of her were very obviously closed minded and didn't know how to be wrong.

The little girl sat down. "Plus she's an abuse victim. Before we insult her or lash out at her we have to take a moment to think about what she's been through. I was lucky enough to have a family that didn't physically or verbally abuse me. She didn't have that gift."

This still didn't hit the two adults because they man scoffed. "What does that have to do with anything! Sure it's a nice sob story but it has no real point."

"It has every bit of a point. My mother taught me a saying. People improve when they have external love and support. How can we hold it against them when they don't."

"And yeah that doesn't change that she did some bad things. But what really matters is that she is trying to make up for them. She's going out of her way to fix our homes. She's apologizing and she isn't hurting anyone. She's trying her best to be kind. She's trying her best to show that she has changed. That she isn't that Horde soldier. She fought for us in the end. She lost people and she almost lost people."

"That doesn't change the lives she's ruined."

The little girl rolled her eyes. "But look at all the lives she's saved. None of us would be here if it wasn't for her. She was the reason why She-ra was able to deactivate the Heart of Etheria. Then she rebuilt all of our homes. Think of all that children that are happy because of her. Because she cares. Think of all the homeless people who now have homes because she built a few extra. Think of all the good she has done for this world. That outweighs the bad."

"You can't hold her accountable for her mistakes but refuse to acknowledge all the good. You can't feed int other darkness and starve the light. If you're going to hold her accountable take all the good into account. Because it does matter.

Both the man and the woman looked at each other. They must have know they'd lost this fight. Instead of arguing they just shrugged her off. "You're just a kid! What would you know!"

Adora transformed into She-ra and stepped forward. "Actually I think she knows a lot. Much more than any of you atleast. Is this your child?"

The man's face fell when he saw She-ra. He wouldn't dare have said anything if he had seen her. "No she's my granddaughter."

She-ra nodded. "Well you should listen to her. She's very smart."

Then She-ra leaned down to the little girl. "I wonder who tought you to think like that?"

The girl blushed. "Well I read a lot. Especially about characters with convoluted backstory. I normal sympathize with the villain."

The man finds this the perfect moment to speak. "And I've told her to stop! Those books have her trying to 'feel bad for the villain's it shouldn't be!"

She-ra sends him a quick glare and then smiles at the little girl. "What's you're name?"

The little girl smiled. "Destiny Webster."

She-ra smiled. "Well then Destiny. Never change your opinion because others want you to. If that's what you believe you have every right to. Many adults will attempt to silence you because you're a kid but that's what makes you powerful. You are a bright, brilliant young mind. Never be ashamed to believe something other than what adults tell you, you should. At the end of the day what you think and feel is only up to you."

With that She-ra got up and left.

She transformed back into Adora and went back to the party.

Catra immediately walked up to her. "We were all getting worried. Where were you?"

Adora pulled Catra into a kiss. "I met the smartest little girl today."

**Author's Note:**

> The little girl perfectly summarizes me so yeah. But I'm not twelve I'm nineteen dude. Almost twenty stuck in quarantine in my dorm lol.


End file.
